Wiki Content
Science of Vibration of AUM or OM The Sanskrit word ‘Veda’ is “to know” wisdom, knowledge or vision, and the way of practising knowledge itself. The Vedas contain hymns, incantations, and rituals from ancient India. Vedas are a perfect blend of dharma, karma, divinity, belief, philosophy, literature, science, mathematics, technology, social sciences, morals, etc. Most Vedic prayers start with AUM. The sound of AUM is OMKARA has a connection with the universe. Vedic Rishis discovered a long time ago that all of matter is sound, and sound is the original aspect of creation that acts as the substratum for everything else to come into existence. The original sound is OM. They understood the symbiotic relationship of wave energy. Everything in the universe is pulsating and vibrating - nothing is still! Vedas state that'' ‘OM, tat sat’'' has been declared as the triple appellation of Lord, who is Truth, Consciousness and Bliss." "To utter the syllable Om" is Pranava, from a root nu "to shout, sound" a humming or droning sound. The divine creation began all-encompassing consciousness took the form of the first and original vibration manifesting as sound “AUM or OM". This one syllable is the highest. Whosoever knows this one syllable obtains all that he desires. We know that Science is a systematic enterprise that builds and organizes knowledge in the form of testable explanations and predictions about the universe. We live in a vibrational universe and are vibrational beings. When we talk, sing and listen to music we are catching the vibration of the sound waves. Human body is of 60% water. The fluid-filled cells vibrate continuously at their own unique resonant frequency. Sound waves also vibrate through the air at a certain frequency and transmit through fluids or body at an even faster frequency. Through the ear, human can perceive and process sounds and maintain physical equilibrium. The sound waves as movement of air molecules travel along its passage until they hit the eardrum and cause it to vibrate. As a result, the ear, translates these vibrations into nerve impulses, which travel to the brain where they are decoded. Through the larynx or the voice box, we can produce sound with the vibration of the vocal cords. The vibrations of mantra as sound, human can hear and sing can penetrate through skin, ears, bones, and viscera. The physical bodies act like big resonators, responding to the vibrational patterns around us. When we observe two pendulums in close contact, they synchronize and resonate at the same frequency. This phenomenon is entrainment, and it accounts for why our heartbeat and our breathing tend to synchronize with the beat of music we listen or chant. Sound, through vibration, alters the body’s physical state and can affect one on a deep emotional and spiritual level. The application of sound waves optimizes cellular reorganization, physical health, mood enhancement, and psychological well-being. The limbic system, which governs the emotional responses of pain and pleasure as well as such involuntary processes as body temperature and blood pressure. Endorphins released, producing a natural sense of calmness/peace and serve as a natural deterrent to the experience of pain. The hippocampus implicated in relating different musical pieces to one another as well as differentiating between different styles of music. In order to process a melody, many functioning areas of the brain (such as the frontal lobes) are greatly involved. The frontal lobes related to the development of self-awareness, calmness, focus and intellect. The brain stem, which integrates the intensity and pitch information relayed from the cochlea, is also important in localizing sound as well in regulating the breath through the respiratory center. It observed that listening to and interpreting sound/music can activate the neuronal pathways, leading to an increased efficacy of the neurons. The increase in the efficacy of neurons may also encourage the formation of new synaptic connections. Some immobile patients observed to get up and walk around when the certain kind of music is playing. This implies that particular kinds of sound can elicit complex motor behaviour. It has described that certain types of music can synchronize brain waves. When we study the human body as a multi-vibrational system of cells, fluids and energy, we can examine its perfect and intelligent design at the microscopic level and marvel at its innate abilities of cellular renewal and self-regeneration. Using the modalities of sound vibration, healing movement and conscious breathing combined with the sheer wonder and genius of the human spirit, Yoga creates harmony, balance and resilience promoting optimal health and well-being. Ganesha Gita teaches Yoga. ' ''Ganesha Gita unfolded much earlier than Bhagavd Gita, that that teaches Vedic sciences and Yogic disciplines, Lord Ganesha dealt on the famous ‘Nasadiya Sukta’ (Rig Veda 10.129) contains the most scientific description of the ultimate Reality as well as of the projection of the phenomenal world. It makes the relative and the Absolute, nature and Spirit, the twin aspects of that one Reality and shows that men of wisdom (kavayah), who had controlled their senses, found out the ultimate cause of this world (which appears to be real) in their own hearts (hridi) through concentrated intellects (manisha). The Divine teachings of Ganesha Gita are on Dasa Yoga. These ten yogas are Karma Yoga, Hatha Yoga, Japa Yoga, Nada Yoga, Bhakti Yoga, Raja Yoga, Jnana Yoga, Adhyatma Yoga, Kundalini Yoga, and Mantra Yoga. Yoga is to pave the way towards development of a philosophical outlook on life. '''Ganesha Gita unfolds the Science of Cymatics ' ' Cymatics is the study of visible sound co vibration. Typically, the surface of a plate, diaphragm, or membrane vibrated, and regions of maximum and minimum displacement made visible in a thin coating of particles, paste, or liquid. Different patterns emerge in the excitatory medium depending on the geometry of the plate and the driving frequency. The crystals function as transducers. Sound frequencies on various materials such as water, sand, dust, liquid plastic and milk visible when a crystal hooked up to amplifiers and frequency generators, they convert the frequencies into vibrations that were strong enough to set the steel plates into resonance. Typically, the surface of a plate, diaphragm, or membrane vibrate, and regions of maximum and minimum displacement visible in a thin coating of particles, paste, or liquid, water, milk, sand, dust etc., Different Sound frequencies emerge in the excitatory medium depending on the geometry of the plate and the driving frequency. 'The Scientific experiment ' Swiss engineer and medical doctor, Hans Jenny performed Tonoscope experiments in 1970, using sound frequencies on various materials and established that when a human voice sung Om Mantra Sri Yantra appearing as sound wave patterns on the plate. Inspired by periodic and symmetrical patterns at the air-liquid interface created by sound vibration, P. Chen and co-workers developed a method to engineer diverse structures from micro scale materials using liquid-based templates. This liquid-based template dynamically reconfigured by tuning vibrational frequency and acceleration. The sound wave patterns of Sri Yantra appear when sound OM chanted, it produces a vibration at the frequency of 432 Hz. This is the same vibrational frequency found throughout everything in nature. It resulted into a Three-dimensional representation of the cosmic energy –Sri Chakra, Mount Meru. It resonates with the universal vibration of OM in us that elevates from our everyday minds to relationship with our true self. Kingdom of Shiv is an advanced Scientific Knowledge! Category:Vedic Wisdom